1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible tops, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved convertible top for use with motorcycle sidecars. Currently, motorcycle sidecars are not available with convertible tops. Snap-on tonneau covers are available for protecting the interior of the sidecar against the elements, but these covers do not afford protection for a sidecar passenger. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a convertible top for a sidecar which may be folded between lowered and raised positions. The convertible top is suitable for the protection of passengers or items stored for transport in the sidecar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of convertible tops are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a convertible top is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 745,022, which issued to T. Loftus on Nov. 24, 1903. This patent discloses a folding top for vehicles which utilizes a plurality of spaced upstanding supports which are mounted on slide ways. Pivotal supports disposed between the top portions of these upstanding supports fold between open and closed positions. A fabric cover extends over the pivotal supports. U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,918, which issued to T. Poynton on Jan. 22, 1929, discloses an automobile having a convertible top which folds to the rear of the vehicle in an accordion like manner. U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,242, which issued to C. Dumelin on Jan. 26, 1943, discloses a convertible top for a vehicle which utilizes a plurality of spaced pivotal supports to support a fabric top. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,448, which issued to J. Walker on Aug. 29, 1969, discloses a foldable truck bed cover which provides a pair of spaced tracks mounted on the side truck bed edges with slidable supports for a flexible fabric cover. In a closed position, the supports slide toward the cab of the truck, folding the fabric cover in an accordion like fashion, thus exposing the truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,539, which issued to R. Cole on Aug. 25, 1981, discloses a retractable tonneau top for use on the open bed of a truck. The tonneau top includes a piece of covering material which is carried by a stationary bow, a movable bow, and a plurality of intermediate bows which are located between the stationary and movable bows. A crank chain drive is provided for selectively extending or retracting the tonneau top.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a convertible top suitable for usage with a motorcycle sidecar. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose a convertible top which include a frame having a pair of pivotally connected bows and clamps for engaging the windshield of a sidecar. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of convertible tops, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such convertible tops, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.